Gone
by RememberME2199
Summary: "Loki,' Bruce's voice cracked. Loki's face softened, "Yes Bruce?" Bruce managed to smile small, " He's gone Loki." "Who's gone Bruce?" "The Hulk." My first Avenegrs fanfic, yay! BrucexLoki, implied Clintasha, Capsicoul, and Pepperony.


[A/N: After watching Thor 2, I had to write this. I was going to post it after I saw the Avengers but, I got lazy. So Thor 2 sparked my inspiration and motivation again. Yay! My first Avengers fic! Here we go!]

1.

Loki's green cape fluttered wildly

behind himself as he rushed through the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters towards the infirmary.

"Move. Move!," he barked at the agents who blocked his way. Thor trailed right behind him, mjolnir in hand.

"Loki, please, slow down brother." He placed a firm hand on Loki's shoulder to try and calm him to a slower pace. Loki growled and turned around quickly.

"My lover was injured in battle and you're telling me to slow?!"

"Loki, I'm just trying to calm you, I am sure Bruce is well."

"Well? Bruce is hospitalized, because he was trying to protect me! It's my fault." Loki pointed to himself to emphasize his point.

"It is no one's fault brother. The sea witch charmed him to transform from the Hulk to his human form, right before he jumped in front of you to protect you from her poisonous sea darts."

"Yes well I'm the reason why he acted the way he did. The reason why he is still in the infirmary; who knows, he may not even be alive."

Thor's face hardened slightly, "Now don't think like that Loki. Just calm down."

"I am calm," he grumbled underneath his breath.

/

Thor and Loki arrived at the infirmary. They could see through the massive glass wall that Bruce is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

Tony (still clad in his scratched iron man suit) stood next to the bed, he is holding up a mini laptop with Pepper's concerned face on the screen. Clint and Natasha stood in the corner scratched, dirtied, and patched up holding each other's hand with an iron grip. Phil and Steve stood to the left of Tony; Steve dirtied and without his cowl on, Phil in a S.H.I.E.L.D tactical suit. You had to look hard to see their fingers lightly curl against each others. And Fury stood closest to Bruce's bed, hands behind his back, and the only emotion on his unreadable face is the concern in his brown eyes.

Loki gulped and proceeded to walk into the room, Thor followed.

When they entered the room everyone looked up slowly.

Loki looked to Bruce and swallowed thickly, his mouth unbearably dry.

"He's not dead," Fury said slowly.

Loki looked up and nodded to him.

"Yes well, may I have a moment with him...please."

Fury nodded and swiftly left the room, followed by the rest. Thor patted Loki on his back before leaving.

Loki grabbed a chair from the corner, and positioned it near Bruce's bed. Loki removed his helmet and smoothed down the stray hair.

Loki stared at Bruce for the longest time until he reached for his hand.

"Bruce," he whispered. He stroked Bruce's soft cheek with his thumb.

"Awake for me Bruce."

There was a period of silence, except for the steady beep of Bruce's heart on the monitor. Soon he began to slowly stir and he fluttered his blood-shot eyes open.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief as Bruce awoke. He used magic to have a glass of water pour itself, and held it up to Bruce's lips.

"Drink," he cooed softly.

Bruce sat up and drank, once he finished he coughed slightly.

Loki pat his back and laid him down on the bed.

"Loki," Bruce's voice cracked.

Loki's face softened, "Yes Bruce?"

Bruce managed to smile small, "He's gone Loki."

"Who's gone Bruce?"

"The Hulk."

/

"What do you mean he is gone?," Fury exclaimed with an I-can't-believe-what-you're-saying look on his face. The other avengers plus Phil stood or sat on the other side of the table in the debriefing room on the helicarrier; staring with surprised expressions at Loki.

"You heard me," Loki paced back and forth anxiously.

"Well great," Tony said sarcastically, "without jade jaws this team won't be as successful as it was."

Steve: "Let's not treat this as if the Hulk is gone forever. I bet he is still in there...somewhere."

Natasha: "We could always force the Hulk out of Bruce."

Tony held up his hands: "Whoa. Then count me out, if anything, I wouldn't want to be around Bruce once his enormous green rage monster makes a guest appearance."

Clint: "I agree with Nat. Maybe placing Bruce in a stressful situation will help bring the Hulk back."

Steve: "We need to consider the consequences."

Tony: "We should probably run some tests on Bruce, as horrible as it may seem; and, gather some samples from those sea darts, so we can evaluate what we are dealing with here."

Loki snarled: "You will not touch him!"

Fury: "We are trying to help Doctor Banner, Loki. It is either that or he has a probability of dying."

Loki mumbled under his breath and looked to Thor for support. Thor gave him a sympathetic look: "Fury is right Loki. We are considering this to help him."

Loki: "Help him? You think the best options of helping him are stressing him to the extremes and putting him under a knife?!"

It was silent, the avengers stood from the table and their bodies were rigged into defensive mode. Phil and Fury had their hands hovering over their gun holsters. Thor stood between them and Loki, his face had an edgy expression to it and he held his hands up slightly.

Thor: "Put your weapon down Loki," he said softly.

Loki looked down to see that he absentmindedly materialized his scepter into his hand. He sighed inaudibly and materialized it back into it's disappearance. He walked silently out the room and left the others to their thoughts.

Tony: "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

Fury: "Agent Coulson, contact Agent Hill and make sure you keep Loki in check."

Phil nodded: "Right away sir."

Fury turned to Thor: "Thor, I'm going to need you to bring back that sea witch. You and Loki were the only two left once her minions were destroyed."

Fury then turned to Natasha and Clint: "As for you two, I need you to set up a room for interrogation."

"Yes sir," they said in unison."

Thor: "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Fury cut his eye and Thor: "What do you mean 'I can't do that.'?"

Thor glanced at everyone then back to Fury: "Loki got ahold of the witch before me. I was dealing with a few stray minions. Before I was even able to finish the last one off I heard a scream. I turned around and saw that Loki beheaded the witch."

Fury cursed silently.

Tony: "We can at least gather samples from her body, all is not lost."

Thor: "Nay, you should not think thus. He destroyed her body soon afterward. I was only able to recover this."

Thor pulled a blue object about the size of his hand from out his armor pocket, and set it on the table.

Steve: "An icy rock?"

Thor: "I could only wish."

Natasha: "What is it then?"

Thor: "Her heart."


End file.
